Ruby (EP094)
Ruby (Japanese: ナナ Nana) is a character of the day in the Pokémon anime and The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. She runs the Seven Grapefruit Islands with the help of her staff. In the anime Ruby appeared in Snack Attack. For some time, the Grapefruit Islands were experiencing a problem with the grapefruit disappearing. Ruby believed that it was the work of a thief. When she saw and picking grapefruit, she believed that she caught the thief red-handed. However, Ash and his friends managed to convince her that they weren't thieves and they decided to join forces with her to find the real thief. This so-called thief was actually a who was eating massive amounts of grapefruit and was even tearing off and eating the branches on the trees. Ruby did her best to travel to the other islands in order to pick all of the grapefruit so Snorlax couldn't get them. In the end, Ash captured Snorlax with the help of . By some miracle, wherever Snorlax went, new grapefruit trees began to grow, presumably because he would inadvertently sow the seeds as he traveled. When Ash and his friends said their goodbyes, Ruby gave them candied grapefruit peels, which and enjoyed. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ruby appeared in Attack of the Demon Stomach serving the same role she does in the anime. In the English translation, she was named Pamela. When lands on the Seven Grapefruit Islands during his travels, he finds a grapefruit and picks it off a tree to eat. Immediately after doing so, he is attacked by a rain of arrows fired by Ruby. After Ruby forgives Ash for his mistake, she explains that she is paranoid about thieves because it is harvest time. Suddenly, her co-workers come in to tell that a wild Snorlax has arrived and is eating the grapefruits on the island. Despite their best efforts, the Snorlax stops all of their attempts to keep it from eating the fruits and runs away to another island. As they chase it through the remaining islands, Ash comes up with the idea that if they can't defeat it, they will have to stop it by putting it to sleep. After Ash's attempts fail, Ruby tries to sing to Snorlax only to sent flying because of her terrible singing. Luckily, walks near them, which allows Ash to grab it and use its move to put Snorlax to sleep. With Snorlax asleep, Ash captures it, stopping it from eating all the fruit. Due to Snorlax spitting out the fruit's seeds, the grapefruit plants begin to sprout again in preparation for next years harvest. Ruby thanks Ash not only for helping stop the Snorlax, but for taking on the responsibility of feeding a Pokémon that eats over of food. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=根谷美智子 Michiko Neya |en=Tara Jayne |no=Katrine Blomstrand |es_eu=Isabel Fernández Avanthay |es_la=Elena Ramírez |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Trivia *Ruby shares her English name with from the Pokémon Adventures manga series, while she shares her Japanese name with Ruby's , Nana. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Female characters Category:Orange Islands characters of the day de:Ruby (Anime) es:Ruby (Archipiélago Naranja) it:Ruby (anime)